Episode 5817 (6th August 2004)
Plot Fred urges Ashley to tell Joshua all about Maxine but Ashley refuses. Harry calls on Eileen to see if she will be joining him on his trip. Harry is upset when Eileen declines his invitation. As Les has given up his job, he tells Cilla to do the same. Cilla refuses, knowing full well that she doesn't have the money that she claims she has. Claire accepts that it's difficult for Ashley to tell Joshua about Maxine but talks to Ashley again. Ashley asks Claire to marry him. Sunita's exhausted after running the Corner Shop while Dev's been away on holiday but is really excited at the thought of seeing him again. Les tells Kirk to get Jamie to take all of his old furniture to the tip as he's going to replace it all now that Cilla's come into money. Harry hands his notice in at the Rovers telling Fred that he's off to see the world. Dev and Maya arrive back at the Corner Shop. Sunita is thrilled to see Dev again. Claire tells Maria that Ashley has asked her to marry him. Maria says she should. Cilla is horrified that Les has cleared the house and tells him there's no money as her "aunt" had decided to leave all her money to her cats. Les is very upset. Eileen tells Harry there's a leaving "do" for him in the Rovers, but he doesn't want to go in and quietly slips away. Ashley again asks Claire to marry him. Again she declines thinking he is asking her for all the wrong reasons. Cast Regular cast *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son Notes *Final appearance of Iain Rogerson as Harry Flagg. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Claire is stunned by Ashley's proposal; Les goes on a spending spree; and Harry makes up his mind to follow his dreams. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,630,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Blanche Hunt: "You'll be old yourself soon." Frankie Baldwin: "Not soon, Great Granny! My best years are yet to come." Blanche Hunt: "Well make sure you get yer roots done. The Chingford sun has ravaged yer face... you need all the help you can get!" Category:2004 episodes